Kamiya Kobayashi
Kamiya is a ghoul of questionable worth living in the 13th ward. He is an accomplished tattoo artist that owns a non-descript tattoo parlor with no formal name, generally called "Kamiya's place" by customers. This parlor caters to ghoul and human alike, though he only possesses a single set of needles capable of piercing ghoul skin, which he takes exceedingly good care of. His shop and excellent reputation are extensively well known in the 13th ward to those interested in such things. Whether word has spread to other wards is uncertain at this time. Appearance Looking at Kamiya, one might be inclined to think, “What a strapping lad!” with his fine facial features and well-kept head of black hair parted to the left with a feigned casual air. His defined musculature, natural grace, and objectively beautiful hands would be enough to turn the head of any lovely lady or gentleman, if that’s their taste. That would be, that is, if his sense of fashion, or lack thereof, didn’t completely negate these good qualities. When going out, Kamiya often tosses on the first shirt, sweater, and pair of vaguely long pants that he finds in his room, regardless of how worn or clean it is. His careless disregard for sizes means that they are often too large, giving Kamiya the appearance that he is swamped in cloth. Oddly enough, when working in the shop, he is much more presentable, dressing in simple tank tops and jeans often, with his eye-obscuring hair tucked back in some sort of hair band or small ponytail. Beyond his eccentric dress, little distinguishes him from the average Japanese. It might even be said that over-large clothing is necessary to hide his tattoos from prying eyes. Easy identification is the quickest route to death for a ghoul, after all. His tattoos change from time to time as Kamiya is able to quite literally remove them when he becomes bored with them. Currently, they are a latticework of vines in a sleeve on his right arm from elbow to shoulder as well as the quote “Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori” in cursive script on his left chest. Personality Measured apathy is the essence of Kamiya’s existence. Not the sort of edgy apathy that would cause someone to say, “I don’t care about the world.” More like the type of person that floats through life without a care. An airhead in the body of a ghoul as it were. Just about the only thing that arouses more than vague interest in him is tattooing. Despite this, he is excellent at pretending to be a good listener as it often nets him repeat customers. He is a remarkably proficient artist capable of inking just about any design. Tends to avoid unnecessary human killings and prefers scavenging, if only to keep eyes away from himself and his tattoo parlor. Kamiya is fond of smoking and will rarely be seen without a cigarette, even when working, much to many customers’ distaste. History Work in progress Powers and Abilities Skilled Artist: Kamiya is a truly remarkable tattoo artist, capable of just about any request. Though his primary medium is ink and skin, he is quite accomplished at paper drawings as well. Combat: : Strengths: As a result of literally removing his tattoos by tearing away skin and regenerating, Kamiya has a fairly high pain tolerance, barely flinching at most minor injuries. Due to the durability of his kagune, he has some degree of durability and sturdiness by proxy. : Weaknesses: Not particularly fast or possessed of much battle sense. He doesn’t often fight and as a result has little combat experience. His apathetic worldview means that he rarely gets enthusiastic enough to really put in effort when attacking others. Due to his kagune’s weight, his agility and dodging are significantly below average when his kagune is manifested. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: The kagune initially emerges from his right shoulder as a mildly flexible rod that, once fully manifested, unfurls a roughly-patterned sheet of dense, dark-red Rc cells resembling a feathered wing but with qualities more like a cape. Unlike a cape however, it’s quite rigid and has little use beyond a shield and basic bludgeon. Strengths: Its density makes it an excellent guard, capable of deflecting most kagune and quinque of similar rank. Weaknesses: This same density makes it slow and lacking in practical applications beyond using it to block things. If not allowed to fully manifest, it’s surprisingly brittle. Threads None yet. Maybe someday. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls